Respect We Share
by Mally-chan
Summary: One word, Jealous. Goku is thrilled to see his son has a beautiful baby, but gets a little lonesome in the baby department himself. Vegeta simply refuses the request, whats a prince to do for his mate? **YAOI, kinda....**


Vegeta snarled at Goku. "You have GOT to be kidding Kakarott!" Goku frowned. "Aww come on Vegeta...Goten did it." Vegeta slammed his fist down on the counter. "Your son is a baka! There is no way in hell I'll wish to be a girl!" Goku frowned. "Come on...admit it. Their baby is cute." Vegeta frowned. "Their brat is fine. I have enough brats...I dont need any more, and neither do you." Vegeta turned and got a coffee cup out of the cabinet and poured some coffee into the empty cup. "Aww....Come on...its not that bad." Goku said trying to convince Vegeta to give in. "Not a chance Kakarott. Not on your life. No. Its not happening. End of discussion." Goku frowned. Vegeta made a face "Oh...not with the face Kakarott....stop it!" Goku grinned and made another face that Vegeta couldn't resist. "Kakarott...I'm not doing it..." Vegeta said looking at Goku....he could his resolve wobbling. "Come on...you know you love babies...." Vegeta shook his head and sat at the table. "No...Its not happening...how many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick skull?" Trunks ran down the stairs and began making breakfast. "Hi 'tousan, hi Goku." He said stirring waffle mix. "Trunks-kun that was a dirty trick!" Goten said carrying down their small baby. "You knew he had a dirty diaper!" Trunks hummed loudly. "Oh?! hm? What I didn't hear you..." Goten made a face. "Oh...you sneaky...grr!" Goten sat at the table and held the small child close. Vegeta eyed the small child. it is cute....NO! Not in a million years....I'm the prince of all saiyans! Not happening. Vegeta snorted. "Aww come on...stop being a brat Vegeta...." Vegeta growled at Goku. "Shut up Kakarott." Goten blinked. "Whats with you guys?" The baby giggled and made a 'huh?" noise. Goten blinked. "huh?" Trunks laughed. "You two sound so much alike! 'huh?' Heh heh its cute." Goten made a face at Trunks. "Shut up you! You've got me mad." Trunks turned as the first batch of waffles cooked and gave Goten a hurt look. Completely fake of course. "Aww chibi...I'm sorry...." Goten wasn't buying it. "Hmmph I'm not going to be sucked into that face again!" Time to switch to plan B. "I'll buy you some suckers to make up for it." Goten blinked "REALLY?! oh wow! I love suckers!" Trunks smirked. "Do you forgive me?" Goten nodded and grinned widely. Vegeta sighed. "You brats are the most pathetic excuses for saiyans I've ever seen." Goku frowned and picked up Vegeta, carrying him from the room. Behind them was the sound of Trunks shouting "Go Goku-san! Whoo hoo" Goten sighed. "That was really inmature...." Trunks smirked. "You can think that all you want until tonight...I'm all to proud to show you how mature that actually is..." Goten blushed. "Come on Vegeta...please?" Goku kissed Vegeta's cheek. "Pretty please with sugar on top?" Vegeta frowned. His resolve was more than wobbling. Goku could easily make him do things he'd normally never do. "Kakarott...I'm a prince! I can't go around as a woman!" Goku pulled Vegeta close to him. "Please koi...I'm asking nicely." Vegeta groaned. "Kakarott....I dont want to." Goku kissed his forehead. "Come on...its just for one year...You'll be fine." Vegeta felt himself considering even though he didn't want to. "And it will be the first full saiyan born. Its sure to be extremly strong." Vegeta sighed. "Kakarott...I--" Goku kissed him gently. Vegeta scowled when he pulled back. "....fine..." Goku grinned. "Thank you koibito..." Vegeta sighed. Thats the 3rd time this week he'd given in to Goku. He just couldn't hold a decision against him. "kakarott...I hate you...." Vegeta said angrily. "I know koibito...." ******* The dragon stared at them. "What is your wish?" Goku smirked. "Go on Vegeta. Tell him the wish." Vegeta could have ripped off Goku's head right then and there. "I want to be a woman for a year..." He mumbled through gritted teeth. "Dont forget he's a prince...so he'd better be a beautiful princess" Goku said grinning. "Vegeta turned and glared at Goku. It wasn't too late...he could still kill him and no one would be the wiser. "Your wish will be granted." Vegeta glowed as the wish was granted. He felt a tingling sensation and the glowing stopped. He glared coldly at Goku. "Hey...Vegeta you look VERY pretty." Vegeta made a face. "I'm going to kill you Kakarott...as soon as I am back to normal." The feminine voice was a little disturbing to the saiyan prince. Goku smirked. "And a pretty voice too." Vegeta sighed and attempted to fly. It didn't work too well. Goku flew up and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Its ok Vegeta...What do you say we get going?" Vegeta growled. "I hate this..." Goku smiled and kissed his cheek causing the prince to blush lightly. "...I really hate you Kakarott...I WILL kill you when this is over." Goku nuzzled his beloved. "I wont fight...You can kill me all you want." ******* "BWA HA HA HA HA!!!" Trunks was gripping his gut as if it were going to fly out. "HA HA HA HA HA!" Goten looked at Vegeta slowly. "You know...I think I came out cuter...he's more...I dunno...on the 'sexy' side..." Trunks fell over and beat on the floor with one hand, still gripping his gut with the other. "Tousan...a woman! HA HA HA HA." Vegeta looked at Trunks. "Shut up brat. I'm going to beat you into oblivion when I'm back to normal." Vegeta strolled coldly past and up to his bedroom. "Trunks...That wasn't very nice." Goku said in a scolding voice. "Hai...but...its just funny! heh heh...My Otousan....heh heh a woman! HA HA HA HA!" Trunks wiped at the tears rolling down his face. "Goten...You handled it better...could you please..." Goten nodded and put the baby in its carrier. "Come on you...I think its time we talked." Goten grabbed Trunks ear. "ow! ow! ow! ow! ow!" Trunks said as Goten drug him away to talk to him about being nicer. ******* Vegeta sat on the edge of the bed. Miserable...there was a good word to describe how he felt. "Pathetic female body...." He said holding in tears. "I shouldn't be bothered by that brat's words...." He sniffled and punched the matress. It didn't fall to the floor...it didn't burst into fluff and springs. Vegeta sighed. "I'm a pathetic weakling in this body." He laid on his back and stared at the celing. How could anyone live like this? Unable to defend themselves, unable to lift more than 45 or so pounds, depending on someone else to protect them. Tears welled up in the Princes eyes. "No...I wont waste my tears on this..." His son would never give him the same respect through fear...He had lost a great deal of dominating power and status. A tear slid down his cheek...then another. He sniffled and pulled a pillow into his arms and buried his face into it. "Kuso..." He muttered and sucked in more air. The tears wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop himself from crying into that pillow. The pillow that hid his face from the world. Emotion...that is what seperates the strong from the weak. I'm not weak...I can't be weak...not like kakarott... Goku slowly walked in and saw his love curled up in the middle of the bed gripping a pillow and sobbing. "Vegeta..." Vegeta buried his face more and tried to stifle his tears. "Go away Kakarott...leave me alone." Goku sat next to Vegeta and pulled him into his arms. "shh...its ok....I dont mind if you cry..." Goku pressed Vegeta against his shoulder. Vegeta sniffled and looked away. "I dont need your sympathy." Goku rubbed his back. "I dont feel sympathetic...You just need a shoulder to cry on...and I'm here to donate my shoulder." Vegeta sniffled and wiped his tears away. "I'm not weak...I dont need your pathetic shoulder..." Goku hugged Vegeta. "Vegeta-koi....You're alone and now you're a female...things must be very confusing...I want you to know I'll always be here for you." Vegeta sighed and sniffled. "I dont need you or anyone else..." Goku shook his head. "Your pride is saying that...You need me...Who else could you cry on and not lose any respect?" Vegeta hugged Goku. "Kakarott..." Goku hushed Vegeta. "Its ok...I know...Shhh..." Vegeta leaned his head back on Goku's shoulder. Rain lightly tapped on the roof and tapered down the window. "Trunks says he's sorry for laughing." Goku said quietly. Vegeta nodded. "Goten says that being a female is hard...but you'll be ok." Vegeta nodded and another tear slid down his cheek. "Awww...Koibito...its ok...its only a year...you're strong...we'll do it together." Goku kissed Vegeta's cheek. "Do you want to come down for dinner or do you want to be alone a little more?" Vegeta sniffed and shook his head "I'll be down in a bit...tomorrow we can go and get me some clothes..." Goku nodded and kissed Vegeta lovingly. "I'm always here for you..." Vegeta smiled genuinely. ******* "....So many stores..." Vegeta blinked at the mall. "I've never seen so many stores I wanted to actually go in..." Goku smirked. "Its the female in you." Vegeta made a face. "I realize that baka...." He mumbled. Vegeta looked again to the stores. "...Gadzooks looks promising..." Vegeta said sheepishly. Goku nodded. "Then lets go. Trunks gave me a good amount of money." Vegeta was glad Goten's old bra fit him. It left him to wander what would happen if it hadn't. It took half an hour and roughly $55.97 before Vegeta walked out of Gadzooks. He smirked proudly at the amount of clothes he had bought. Goku grinned sheepishly as he carried the cargo jeans and tanks, tee shirts and shorts. "Vegeta you're a vicious shopper..I'm glad I'm not an owner of a Gadzooks...." Goku said making the prince smirk. "Thats because you dont know how to shop Kakarott." The bathroom was the next stop so Vegeta could change. He came out in hip hugger jeans and a camoflage print tank top. "Mmmm mmm mmm!" Goku said as Vegeta walked back to his mate. "Really sexy...I like it! You've got a look going for you." Vegeta sat on a bench and proceded to change into the new black boots he had bought. Then he tied his hair back. A strong willed female with army atitude. Goku made a playful growling sound. "Mmmm Really nice Vegeta-koi...I could throw you down right now." Vegeta blushed and hushed Goku. "Come on....lets leave...I'm done shopping." Vegeta said and started towards the exit. Goku followed quite a ways behind checking out Vegeta's outfit from behind. "Hiya Goku!" Krillin said "Oh Hi Krillin..." Goku said as Vegeta turned and walked slowly back avoiding too much attention. "I've got to go Krillin...why are you here anyway?" Krillin smirked. "Oh 18's doing some shopping with Marron and I figured it best to wait out here." Goku nodded and started to walk away. "Why are you here?" Goku grimaced. "Oh! I was just....um...well picking up some things." Krillin tilted his head to the side. "For who? Who would need that much stuff?" Goku gulped and looked at Vegeta helplessly. Vegeta made a face and stepped closer. "Shut up you weak baka." Krillin looked at the girl. "Who are you?" Vegeta sighed. "None of your business." Krillin smirked. "Is that Vegeta?" Goku nodded slowly. "Hai..." Krillin burst out laughing Vegeta scowled at him. {I'm going to kill him...} He said telepathically. Goku blinked. "Err Krillin...Could you stop laughing...its kinda mean..." Krillin wiped at the tears in his eyes and nodded. "He came ou real nice....mm mm mm! Heh heh Goten would be jelous if he was still a girl." Goku nodded. "Well..we'd better be going...its getting late." Vegeta grabbed Goku by the sleeve and dragged him away. ******* "That was humiliating..." Vegeta said as they walked back to Capsule Corp. Goku frowned. "I'm sorry koibito..." Vegeta sighed and sat on a bench. "I dont need your apologies...I'm fine." Vegeta said cooly. Goku sat next to him. "whew...carrying all that stuff makes a tired..." Vegeta smirked. "Are you getting weak on me? When I get back to normal we'll have to kick the training up a notch." Goku smirked. "You're so focused on training." They got up and began walking. It was late and the sun was setting. Goku suggested Vegeta walk closer to avoid having a repeat of what happened to Goten. It was friday and so all the local bars were partying hardy. A drunk man stumbled past. "Discusting...It makes me sick..." Vegeta murmered as he fell behind them. "Humans cant hold their own with alcohol...its putrid and sad." Vegeta complained. "Its ok...they do some funny things when they're drunk too." Goku said smiling. They walked through a crowd of Teenage boys a few quite drunk. Vegeta froze blushing. "Whats wrong?" Goku asked as he walked back to Vegeta. "Some putrid person just grabbed me...." Vegeta said scolwing and blushing. "Oh...heh I dont blame them...I've been dying to since we left the mall." Vegeta blushed more. "Kakarott! This isn't helping!" He began walking again. ******* Capsule Corp. was dark. "Goten and Trunks must already be in bed..." Goku whispered. He put the packages in the closet of their bedroom and sat next to Vegeta. "You really do look nice." Vegeta looked out the window. "Yea...sure Kakarott." Goku smirked. "I'm not kidding. You're practically irresistable." Vegeta smirked. "Hai...I've heard." Goku wrapped his arms around Vegeta's waist. "Then I wont need to tell you how bad I want you..." Vegeta blushed. "Kakarott..." Goku kissed him on the cheek and slid his hands up to pull him closer. "hmm...It will be diffrent...but..I think we'll manage..." He purred. Vegeta blushed. "Kakarott...you horny" Vegeta gasped as Goku pulled of the camoflage print shirt he was wearing. "Kakarott!" Vegeta yelped and started to scoot away before Goku grabbed him and set him on his lap. "Shh...you'll wake the kids..." Goku smirked. Vegeta frowned. "Kakarott...we cant do this! Its 11:37 at night!" Goku smirked. "Oh no? just watch." He unsnapped The bra and slid it down Vegeta's back causing him to shiver. "You'll be begging me to do this again very soon...I promise." ******* Vegeta blinked as the sun hit his face. They had done it 3 times and would have more if he hadn't pleaded exaustion...it was so wonderful. Every nerve in his form had screamed and begged for more. "Kakarott...wake up..." Vegeta shoved goku lightly. "Hn?" He yawned. "What is it koi?" Vegeta sat up and streched. "Its day baka...we've got to get up or the brats will come looking for us." Goku smirked and sat up. "Mmm mmm I think you're so sexy..." Goku tugged Vegeta over to him and smiled. "Kakarott...now isn't the time...the Brats will come looking..." Goku smirked. "Fine...we wont...but I think I can turn you on a little before we leave the room..." Goku said gently groping Vegeta. "Kakarott...." Vegeta started. "Come on...lighten up a little....you like this and I know it...you can stop acting." Vegeta groaned lightly. "but...mmm...but the brats..." Goku smirked. "Aww they're too busy with the baby..." Goku ran a hand through Vegeta's silky hair. "If you really want to leave..." Goku said letting go. Vegeta groaned. "mmm I have to...I need a shower." Goku lifted Vegeta up and walked to the bathroom in their room. "Kakarott! I need a shower...not both of us..." Goku kissed Vegeta and turned on the bath water. "Hn...fine...then I will just watch you." Vegeta blushed. "But..." Goku kissed his cheek. ******* Trunks smirked. Goten was sleeping and the baby was asleep upstairs. Perfect opertunity. "BWAHHH!!!!!" Goten screamed and fell off the couch. "TRUNKS!" Goten said agravated. "Will you quit that!" Trunks snickered. "Why?" "Cause its annoying!" "Really?" "Hai!" "Why?" "Because it is!" "Oh?" "Hai!" "Why?" Goten blinked. "AWW! Now you got me confused!" Goten whacked Trunks on the head before getting up. "Goten....Vegeta and I are gonna go out for a while...we'll be back about 11:00 or so." Goku said opening the door. "Hai tousan!" Goten chirped and grinned. They left. "Kakarott...If I get grabbed again I'm going to take it out on you." Goku smiled brightly. "Hai...but that doesn't usually happen when you're dancing." They walked to the new bar. It was really popular for its Dj and dancefloor. They walked in. Cover charge was $5.00 for Goku Vegeta was free for 'ladies night'. He growled and Goku drug him inside. "Vegeta free is a GOOD thing." Vegeta made a face. "ladies night...hmmph!" Goku laughed. "Come on are you saying you aren't a lady?" Vegeta glared death at him. "Shut up Kakarott." By about 9:00 Vegeta had downed about 6 bottles of beer and was still perfectly functional. "I'm supprised...do you EVER get drunk?" Goku said as Vegeta downed a 7th bottle. "Hai....It takes a lot...ack on Vegeta-sei It was customary to drink...You were weak if you got drunk early on." Goku rubbed his chin. "wow....so you drank as a child?" Vegeta nodded. "Drank...or got utterly drunk depends on you look at it...saiyan alcohol is stronger than this pathetic human crap....but it does taste good. I should give them that I suppose." Goku grinned. "Wanna dance?" Vegeta drank the remainder of the bottle. "Sure....but dont go groping me while we do...you'll get us thrown out....." Goku smirked. "Aww shoot...and I was gonna do that too." He said sarcastically. The dance floor was great! Vegeta was supprised at how simple dancing was....and at the same so complicated...it was a contest at times...and he wasn't about to be second to Kakarott. "Lets hear it for the those two radical dancers over there!" the Dj cheered as they, as most of the earth people said 'got jiggy with it'. Vegeta smirked. "Getting tired Kakarott?" Goku shook his head and smirked competitivly "Not on your life!" A few more songs and both were pretty worn out from 'wow-ing' the crowd. "Aww looks like our dancers are getting worn out I think its time to ask the crowd to grab a partner and get stepping to a slower beat!" The Dj said as a slow song started to play. Goku smiled. "Care to dance?" Vegeta nodded and they danced to a slow beat in eachothers arms. 11:00 had long been by it was late. "Vegeta...we should go home...Its getting late...Goten's probably waiting up for us." Vegeta groaned not paticularly wanting to go but nodded. "Hai Kakarott." ******* "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Goten said as they came back all grins. "I was worried sick!" {I think theres some woman still stuck in your brat...} Vegeta said telepathically. "We were out having a good time to make Vegeta feel better. He was a bit down... I'm sorry we're so late." Goten hugged his father "Tousan! I was worried..." Goku smiled. "I'm sorry...go to bed...Its late..." Goten nodded and yawned. "Hai tousan....but next time come back earlier!" ******* 6 months passed in a blurr. Goku had been doing everything in his power to keep Vegeta happy. It had distracted him and kept him from thinking about being so weak. "Kakarott...I think I'm going to see a doctor today..." Vegeta groaned. "Oh! Then we can go together." Vegeta sighed "Fine Kakarott...but you wont follow me around...you can go to the gift shop or something." Goku nodded. "Fine with me." The room was tough to find...It was on the third floor. "Where's the ultra-sound office?" Vegeta felt so stupid asking that question. "Down the hall and to the right." Vegeta nodded. He had made the appointment a couple months before when he had had morning sickness. He had been told to take an over the counter antacid and to come in today. "Hai....and you're Vegeta?" Vegeta nodded. "Ok miss...I just need some background information." Vegeta groaned. "Hai get on with it." "Place of birth?" "Not here." "Oh where? Are you from America?" "...Hai..." Vegeta groaned {Kakarott....these people are bakas} "Husband's name?" "Son Goku...." Vegeta mumbled. {They're not so bad in the gift shop...they just told me where the cafateria was. Where are you anyway?} "Blood type?" Vegeta Sighed {None of your business baka!} "....O" "Positive or negative?" "I have absolutly no clue lady." "Oh then we'll find out before we have the ultra sound. Weight?" "...Jeeze...this is personal, dont you have somthing better to do?" "Its just the manditory questions." Vegeta thought about how much his woman form weighed.... "Haven't checked recently..." "Ok I think thats all I need." "Good...because my patience is wearing thin." The woman gave him a worried look and lead him to the scale. "Hmm ok step on please." Vegeta stepped on the scale. "Hmm....197..." She made some scribbles on a clipboard before getting out a needle and cleaning his arm. "This wont hurt a bit...just hold still for me." Vegeta sighed. "I'm not afraid of pain woman." She took the blood and tested it. "I believe you're O positive. Now just in this room please." The ultra-sound went quickly. "Good news. You're a mother." Vegeta sat up and glared at her. "You're the mother of twins." Vegeta groaned. {KAKAROTT! I'm Personally going to rip you limb from limb!} Goku blinked as he chewed on a piece of pizza. {What'd I do?} The woman smiled at Vegeta "Would you like to know the genders?" {Kakarott...I am going to kill you and feed your carcus to the vultures on this miserable dustball of a planet!} {I still dont know what I did!} {Spare me...} "Sure....why not?" Vegeta said smirking. at least there wont be any FURTHER little supprises. "One boy and one Girl." Vegeta blinked dumbly. Kakarott....kame I'm going to hurt you....TWINS?! Now that wasn't part of the plan at all! {Vegeta....Whats up?} {Shut up....} {Come on...tell me.} {Shut up!} {Please?} {KAME! I'm pregnant ok?! Happy baka?!} {Oh WOW! This is great! Our very own baby!} {...theres more than one baka!} {Oh WOW! how many?} {2} {I'm so proud of you Vegeta...you're taking this supprisingly well...wait...did you kill the doctor?} {no...not yet.} {dont!} {I know that baka!} "Miss? Miss?" Vegeta blinked. "What?" The doctor smiled. "By the size of your children you're most likely to have them in about 2 months." Vegeta made a painfilled sound. {Kame I'm going to rip you to pieces baka yaro!} Goku grinned. {Sure thing} "So have you made a decision on how to feed the children?" Vegeta remembered what goten had said in earlier months of being a woman.  
  
~"If they ask how you intend to feed the baby...say BOTTLE!" Goten said in a worried voice. Trunks nodded. "Hai..you dont even want to know the other option..."~  
  
Vegeta blinked. "Bottle." The woman nodded. "You're sure? They say breastfeeding is best." Vegeta grimaced. "Not happening." The woman smiled. "Ok...also I want you to be careful...no physical strain, no vigerous activity and NO DRINKING!" The woman said smirking. "I could tell by the blood tests you've had a few drinks recently. Vegeta frowned. {Great....now this woman says I cant drink...} {well it causes birth defects.} {Doesn't work that way with saiyan cubs.} {Just do as she says Vegeta-koi. {Fine Kakarott...} Vegeta walked down to the cafateria after she finished her instructions. "Ok Kakarott...We've got roughly 2 months...." Goku grinned. "Did you find out what they were or wait like Goten did?" Vegeta coughed lightly. "One girl and one boy." Goku grinned. "WOW! This is great!" ******* The names had been picked before Vegeta had gone into labor...days before. Vegeta growled. "I cant wait to go back to normal...just to rip your head off and blast your bleeding body into oblivion!" Vegeta yelped and growled angrily. "Hai Vegeta-koi." Goku said dizzily. Vegeta Had one hand in Goku's hair and had previously slammed his head into the bed with a great deal of strength. "Kuso!" He yelped and slammed Goku's head into the bed once more. "Ow!" Goten and Trunks heard Goku yelp. "I bet you thats YOUR Otousan slamming the stupid out of mine." Goten said thoughtfully. "Hai...most likely....he's got a lot of stupid to slam out though...so he'll be slamming for a while." Goten wrinkled his nose. "Hey Tousan isn't THAT stupid." Trunks kissed Goten's cheek "Hai...I'm sorry." "OW!" Goten winced. "There he goes again..." Trunks nodded. "Hai...." "Kakarott! I'm going to make you pay for this!" Goku tried to pull away from Vegeta's death grip on his hair. "Oh nooo! I'm not letting go!" Vegeta slammed him against the bed again. "You're going to suffer too!" The doctor delivered the babies after that to Vegeta's relief. He laid back sweating and breathing hard. "Kame...I'm so tired...." Goku smiled as Vegeta let go of his hair before he went prematurly bald or had several concussions. The babies were whisked off to be cleaned. Vegeta groaned. "Where's the brats?" Goku smiled rubbing his head. "They're gettin fixed up...I didn't see em either...you were too busy slamming my head against your bed." Vegeta smirked. "Oops...did I hurt you?" he said sarcastically. Two small babies were brought in. Vegeta smirked. "Well at least thats over....Now I can go back to normal with a little dignity..." Vegeta looked in the small girl's eyes. She looked at him with coal colored orbs...and cooed. "Hi brat..." The small girl wagged her tail involentarily. Vegeta smirked. "Cute brat...real cute" Vegeta mumbled. Goku smiled. "I told you they're cute aren't they?" Vegeta groaned "Hai Hai already Kakarott! Dont push your luck." Goku grinned dumbly. "So aren't you happy?" Vegeta mumbled an unaudible "Hai.." before slipping off to sleep. ******* It was good to be back at Capsule Corp. There wasn't that lingering smell of sterilized walls,floors or glass. Just Capsule Corp. Vegeta set down the baby carrier and looked around. "I'm going to fix the brats their bottles...see if you can keep them quiet Kakarott." Vegeta said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hmmph...brats...I have more brats..." he said mixing the formula and pouring it into the bottles. "Ok Kakarott...You can feed them...I think I'm goning to put on some normal clothes." Vegeta left Goku smiling. "Goten! Come here son, I need a little help." Vegeta changed into his kaki pants and pink 'bad man' shirt. "At least I'll be back to normal soon and then I can beat the living snot out of Kakarott and my weakling brat." Vegeta smirked. He respected Goku. For his strength to be weak. Vegeta knew he was too proud to show caring emotion. To him it represented weakness. But Goku could easily show emotions of love and kindness. It was somthing Vegeta respected. Even if he never showed it. "Vegeta? Can I come in?" Goku said comming in a few moments after. Vegeta smirked. "There is no point in saying no...you would come in anyway Kakarott." Goku smiled that famous grin that was his. "Aww I respect your privacy Vegeta....I dont go poking around in your thoughts do I?" Vegeta snorted. "Hmmph Only because you've never thought to." Goku hugged him. "Come on...I respect you as a person. Even I know better than to invade someones privacy uninvited." Vegeta smiled lightly before hiding it behind his veil of pride. "I know Kakarott...Respect is somthing we share for eachother..." Goku kissed his cheek. "Respect and love koibito." Vegeta smiled. "Hai. Kakarott" ******* 3 days passed and Vegeta finally went back to normal. "Kakarott!" Vegeta said proudly. "You're going to spar with me." Goku grinned. "Sure thing. Help me put the kids to bed and then we can spar all you want." Vegeta groaned. "Come on brats." He said picking up their baby boy. "Aww come on Vegeta...you should use their name...they might grow up thinking their names are 'brat'." Vegeta smirked. "Their names ARE 'brat'." Goku made a face. "Fine fine Kakarott..." Vegeta groaned. "Come on Yang....its time for bed..." He growled at Goku before mumbling. "brat." Goku smirked. "Come on Yuni-chan...you need your sleep cutie..." Vegeta smirked. At least this brat will be raised like a saiyan should. 


End file.
